A Troubadour’s Tale
by Ilzy
Summary: SG1 arrives on a planet where people live like in the medieval times. Afterwards life is like a carnival – they save a life, get into different kinds of trouble and it all on the background of knights and ladies, sumptuous meals and love affairs.


**Title: **A Troubadour's Tale: Rules of Chivalry and Courtly Love

**Author:** Ilzy

**Summary: **SG-1 arrives on a planet where people live like in the medieval times. Afterwards life is like a carnival – they save a life, get into different kinds of trouble and it all takes place on the background of knights and ladies, troubadours and minstrels, sumptuous meals and love affairs.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure (with a slight touch of romance)

**Season:** Seven, some subtle spoilers but nothing too specific

**Rating:** PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

**Reviews:** Please!

**Author's note: **This is my first attempt to write a team fic. The idea came to me while watching a comedy where Whoopie Goldberg travels in time to King Arthur's court. I changed a lot on the way and I think that my version of the time is more realistic :))

_Let the tales begin..._

The perfect idyll of emerald green fields was interrupted by a sound of 'kawoosh' as a water-like spike emerged from a light grey stone ring placed in the middle of the field. Only sheep were there to notice the arrival of four people just some moments after that large spike had transformed into to vertical pool of water. Of course, sheep didn't really care how water could stand vertically or how people could come from it. Their only care was grass, the more, the better.

"Is it me or this place looks like England?" asked Jack O'Neill, the leader of the team, as he took into sight the green fields with flocks of white sheep, a nearby forest and a stone castle on a hill and a city around it only several clicks from the gate.

"I don't know how about you guys but I certainly enjoy the change from Colorado winter to English spring" said Sam Carter on her way to check the MALP readings. "I'll just take a look and then we can move out!" she added apparently curious whether this planet has something more than perfectly blue skies and flourishing nature.

The big black man, Teal'c was also curious. "This indeed looks like some pictures I've seen of England's rural regions. It would be most satisfying to see more of this place."

"You've no idea how satisfying, Teal'c" added Daniel Jackson in an enthusiastic voice. "If I'm not mistaken you'll see much more than some sheep and cute fields. That castle in the distance looks medieval and…"

"Well, then maybe this evening we'll be sitting in a nice banquet with huge roast pork and large goblets of ale." He was interrupted by Jack who was getting bored of this conversation and wanted to get to business ASAP. "Are you done there, Carter? The sooner we start the sooner we get to that party!" he said with a small smirk on his face.

Sam grinned and was about to answer him but then she heard a scream and everyone turned to see what's happening. The SG-1 saw a huge grey wolf attacking a sheep, and then a shepherd appeared out of the blue and yelled probably hoping that he could scare away the nasty animal. His plan failed miserably and only turned the wolf's attention to him. Maybe the wolf thought that a shepherd could be much tastier than a sheep, maybe he was just confused or irritated and attacked the shepherd.

What seemed to happen in slow motion only took some seconds and Jack was the first one to react. He ran in the direction of the fight, Teal'c and then the rest of SG-1 behind him. When they were closer he stopped, aimed and tried to hit the animal. He must have succeeded because the wolf left the shepherd alone and begun running to the forest but Teal'c managed to shoot him before he reached the shelter of trees.

"Well done, T!" Jack yelled and begun to run again to reach the shepherd who lied on the ground and didn't make a move. Sam and Daniel got to him only some moments after Jack and begun giving first aid to the barely conscious man.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked trying to divert shepherd's attention from the things Sam was doing.

"Ailill, milord." The poor man managed to say and then screamed from pain Sam caused by applying a bandage to a big wound in his leg.

"Ok, I'm almost done!" she assured the shepherd. "Luckily the big beast didn't have enough time to do much harm, just hang in there a little bit longer! Sir, please hand me water!" she asked Jack who was standing aside with Teal'c, watching.

Sam took the water and found some pain medicine. "Here, Ailill, swallow this and drink the water. The pain will soon go away."

Despite being barely conscious the shepherd seemed reluctant to drink the strange stuff he was given but the pain was more than he could take and with a little help from Daniel he drank the pill.

"Good work, major, you seem to be getting better and better with this first aid stuff." Jack commented remembering the very beginning of their work together when she tried to cure his injuries in Antarctica.

Sam remembered that time as well and was about to make a witty comeback but her intentions were disturbed for the second time in a half an hour. This time it was the fault of a group of people who came out of the forest with wildflowers in their hands. They probably had heard the noise of screaming and shooting because they warily regarded the surroundings. As they noticed SG-1 standing by their shepherd who was laying on the ground the people of the group begun whispering timorously.

"You better start explaining, Danny Boy, or those nice people over there are gonna hang us for doing harm to one of their fellows." Was Jack's only comment.

"Those people do seem very confused and might turn against us, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c added his observation.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it!" Daniel said to his teammates and walked a few steps towards the group of people by the forest. "Hello! We are peaceful travelers form a planet called Earth and we just arrived through the Stargate" he waved in the direction of the big stone circle nearby. "My name is Daniel Jackson, this is our leader Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'c" Daniel did the introductions.

Some of the people seemed even more confused by the stream of information but then one of the men plucked up his courage and asked the question that had been bugging him and the rest of the people behind him: "My name is Conall and may I ask you what just happened here and what is wrong with Ailill?" It was obvious that the real question was: 'did you do something to harm Ailill?'

Jack swiftly explained the attack and what they had done and asked the people to come closer and take a look at their shepherd themselves if they wanted to make sure. Luckily Ailill was well enough and could tell his people that all that the strangers told was true and that he was grateful for saving his life. By that time the pain medicine was already taking effect and he felt much better.

After the situation was cleared and everyone begun feeling much more comfortable with the circumstances Conall explained what had to be done: "Your actions were very brave and saved our man's life and for that we thank you. However all such accidents have to be reported to our king who will then decide what has to be done and what will be your reward. I hope that you will accompany us to the castle."

"Of course! Take us to your king!" Daniel answered in an excited voice completely ignoring Jack's stern look about making a decision that wasn't Daniel's to make. But under the circumstances it was the right thing to do and so Jack just added: "Show the way!"

With a help from the locals Jack and Teal'c made a makeshift stretcher for Ailill and the procession begun its way towards the castle. Daniel had found common ground with Conall and was already chatting non-stop. The rest of the team fell into step and didn't talk much. Sam's attention was focused on one of her doohickeys but Jack and Teal'c closely explored the surroundings and just enjoyed the beautiful sights on the way to castle.

Soon enough the city was reached and even Sam diverted her attention from the readings she got to take a closer look around the place that looked like it's come from a painting of medieval life. The city was built around a hill with a castle on its top. The streets were paved with stone bricks and full of people. For the most part houses weren't big but the closer they got to the castle in the centre of the city, the larger and prosperous they got. The city wasn't very clean and it seemed that all the sewage and garbage were just thrown on the main street. As the ground wasn't flat the whole mess just flowed downhill out of the city.

People on the streets were very different. Some seemed to be very poor peasants and workers with dirty clothes however there were also people in beautiful clothing who seemed to be traders or master craftsmen. The city was a mixture of different sights and sounds some more pleasing to the eye than others. With every step further the castle Daniel looked more and more like a kid in a toy store.

Finally the large stone castle was reached. It was a really impressive building made from large blocks of stone and the outside windows were only big enough for an arrow to be shot trough. Some of the locals that were in the group in the beginning of their walk to city had gone to their homes but most of them stayed together with Conall and SG-1 to see what will happen next.

The group was immediately granted audience to the king and taken into the Great Hall of the castle – a place where king's throne stood and biggest feasts were held. King and queen sat in their thrones and seemed to be very interested about the strange travelers. Knowing that diplomacy isn't Jack's strong side Daniel took the initiative again and greeted the king politely then introduced himself and the rest of the team.

The king didn't hesitate to do the same: "I am king Bertremd and this is my beloved queen Margaretta. I must say that we are very surprised of your arrival because nobody has come trough the stone ring for generations. Travelers are only described in old myths and legends. But please tell me about this accident you encountered!" he added after the polite greetings.

This time many people engaged in talking – Daniel, Jack, Conall and even the injured Ailill was able to tell everything from his point of view. The king was very interested in the events and after the story was told expressed his gratitude to Jack and Teal'c for killing the wolf and to Sam and Daniel for treating shepherd's injuries.

"And as a token of my gratitude I invite you to the feast of spring that is about to happen in this very hall tonight. Then we will be able to tell more stories and come to friendly arrangements over a goblet of ale." Were king's words after the accident was explained. "Margaretta will show you rooms where you can rest and change in more appropriate attire for the feast."

"Today we celebrate the beginning of growing season. The halls are decorated with flowers to usher a fertile season." The queen explained. "Of course, the attire for fest will be provided for you. Please follow me!" she added.

"Wait a minute!" Jack growled. "I like my clothes just the way they are! I don't want to wear anything like… this." Colonel's disgust was plainly visible.

"Milord, if you find out clothes unpleasing I am sure we can find another solution." The queen offered but she seemed to be affronted.

"No, milady!" Daniel interrupted giving a stern look to Jack. "We will be happy to change our clothes. That will help us to enjoy the fest even more."

"Well, sir, Daniel's right. When in Rome…" Sam whispered to Jack. "Besides what harm could it do?"

"Oh, major, I know that you just want to dress up in one of those fairytale princess dresses." Jack whispered back sarcastically. "But what about our weapons?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson and Major Carter are right." Teal'c joined the toned down discussion. "These people seem friendly and quite harmless."

As Jack didn't seem to object anymore the queen continued: "If all is settled then please follow me and I will show you your rooms. The fest will be long and you should rest before it". With these words she led SG-1 out of the Great Hall.

_To be continued..._


End file.
